Snow white
by readerlover821
Summary: Lips as red as blood. Hair black as night. I won't stop, until I get your heart... my dear, dear Snow White. Snowwhite!Robin and Huntsmen!Wally. Get your popcorn, fangirls!


Once upon a time, in the land of Gotham, there was peace. And a beautiful queen. She was married to King Bruce and her name was Talia. She was the only woman that had caught Bruce's eye with her smarts, beauty and her experience in the battlefield. She ruled the kingdom with a powerful hand and a kind heart, alongside her husband. Of course, she couldn't take all the credit, the Duke, Oliver Queen was a great supervisor and took care of the family, while caring for his own son. For 20 years, all was well and the kingdom ruled peacefully. One day, though, in the winter, she decided to take a walk out in the castle's garden. As she looked up at the cloudy sky, she saw the very first snowflake. Catching it in her hand, she clutched it, admiring its white perfectness.

_**Skin as clear as a snowflake **_

She continued walking through the shrubs, until something got her attention. A single rose. It lay unfazed, as if it choose to completely ignore the harsh weather. Its beauty drew the queen closer and soon she was on her knees, looking very closely at the flower. She reached for it and pricked her finger. Three drops of blood landed on the snowy ground.

_**Lips red as blood **_

Oh, how she wished. She wished that the boy, she would soon give birth to would be as beautiful as the scenery she stood across. She began to pray to the gods above her.

_**Oh, heavenly gods **_

_**Hear my plead**_

_**Should my son possess a beauty **_

_**To overpower greed **_

_**Make it my duty and **_

_**Make it his need. Amen… **_

She gave birth to a healthy boy, 6 months later. The moment she got to hold him in her arms, she never let go. Even as a newborn child, she knew her prayer was answered. The baby's eyes were so… blue; it was endearing and enchanting just to glance at them. She decided to name him, Snow white. A girly name, yes, but no one could deny how perfect it was. The kingdom rejoiced in a big celebration and all was well, once again.

* * *

><p>When said boy turned 13, he earned a nickname. Every day, Snow white would come to his mother or father with an injured bird curled up in his arms. His father thought it was a joke, but Talia thought it was adorable and even called him, "Her little robin." She also thought her son was creating a great bond with the duke's son. She even joked about it, with the Duke. "Oliver? Don't you think Robin and Roy would make great kings?" She laughed when she saw his reaction. "Come now, Oliver! You got to be more open-minded then that! Two kings would be revolutionary!" The Duke bowed his head and began to chuckle. "Ha… yes, my queen. That would defiantly be… something."<p>

* * *

><p>"Roy, help me up this tree!" Roy rolled his eyes. As a 16 year old he shouldn't have to do anything for anyone else, which was in fact, younger than him, but… Robin was a special case. It was as if, that anything Robin wanted, he felt entitled to try to get it or in this case, do it for him. Intertwining both his hands and getting close enough, so that Robin could place his foot on, his used all his weight to lift the little bird onto the tree. "Wow… Roy, here grab my hand. I'll pull you up!" Once both were safely in the tree, nestled in the branches, Roy saw a shiny red fruit. He reached up and picked the apple off. "Hey, Robin!" The small boy looked up and eyed him. He outstretched his hand, offering him the apple. Robin smiled and attempted to take the it. Roy snatched his hand, took a giant bite. Throwing it on the floor, he jumped off and began laughing. "Roy! That's rude! ROY!"<p>

Life was amazing. For the young prince, anyway. What he didn't realize that the prayer, his mother made was taking its toll. It appeared that the life was being sucked out of the queen and in time, she couldn't walk and could barely talk. And as fast as the kingdom had risen, with the birth of Snow white, it fell with the queen in her death bed. The day before her death, she weakly summoned Snow white. He strode in and took a seat next to his mother. "Snow white," she gasped, "Y-you posses a rar-re beauty, my lo-ove." With the last bit of strength in her arm, she reached up and touched at Robin's heart. "In here. Never lose it, my baby bird." He gripped her hand, hard. As it fell slack, he heard her last breath and sobbed. His crying could be heard throughout the entire kingdom. His father entered and placed a hand on his shoulder. Robin turned and buried his head in to his father's chest and the king stroked his hair. _Just like his mother's. _

_But, it wasn't over yet, in due time Robin would have to fight for his kingdom back. And avenge his dead parents..._

**SO OMG IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I'm sorry but I felt I needed to watch the movie, before I write more and since its completely different I'm starting it over. But, I'm keeping a lot of things the same. For example: **

**Robin= Snow white **

**Wally =huntsman **

**Roy = Robin old friend/ the duke's son **

**The Queen= ( IT'S A SURPRISE!)**


End file.
